Hitman: Absolution
|genre = Third Person Shooter with stealth elements |game modes = Campaign Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) |platforms = PC PS3 Xbox 360 |website = http://hitman.com }} Hitman: Absolution is the upcoming fifth title in the Hitman series by producer, IO Interactive, published by Square Enix and co-published by Eidos. The game will be available for the , and on November 20, 2012.Sniper Challenge and Absolution Release Date Hitman: Absolution will run on IO Interactive's proprietary Glacier 2 game engine, combining classic Hitman game mechanics with new mechanics.Agent 47 Steps Out of the Shadows in Hitman: Absolution The game's story will further delve into the mysterious life of Agent 47, the series' protagonist. Hitman: Absolution was unveiled at the in Los Angeles. Plot Hitman: Blood Money ended with Diana helping 47 to fake his death, in order for him to escape The Franchise. 47 killed their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, though he was part of a larger secret society called Alpha Zerox. Diana and the rest of ICA do not know 47's whereabouts, nor does the player for certain - though the last scene shows 47 entering an Asian (possibly Chinese) establishment, asking suspiciously what they have to offer, "preferably in the back". The first in-depth trailer for the game shows Agent 47 storming a safe-house, and confronting Diana while she is showering. 47 is "betrayed by those he once trusted and now hunted by the police, he suddenly finds himself at the center of a dark conspiracy and must embark on a personal journey through a corrupt and twisted world, in his search for the truth". At least one portion of the game will be set in Chicago, but it has been confirmed that the rest of the game will take place within the US. It is also confirmed that 47 will kill Diana in her mansion under the order of the Agency as Diana found incriminating evidence about the ICA. Diana then asks 47 for a﻿ final request which is to protect and find this girl called Victoria. As 47 accepts Diana's dying wish, the ICA deem 47 as traitor and sent a group of assassins known as The Saints to kill him.Hitman: Absolution Isn’t A Reboot, But Not Part Of The Series’ Timeline Either Development Though plans to continue the Hitman franchise were first announced in 2007,SCiAR07 it was not until May 2009 that Eidos confirmed the game was in development.Hitman 5, Kane & Lynch Sequel And Movie In The Works Certain plot details for the game were rumored in 2009, stating that the game's story would lead Agent 47 to a low point from which he would have to rebuild himself.News: Hitman 5 out 2010 - plot details On April 20, 2011 filed the trademark for the name Hitman: Absolution in Europe, leading sites to speculate that it would be the name of the fifth Hitman game.Hitman: Absolution Sounds Like The Name For "Hitman 5" On May 10, 2011 a teaser trailer was released, confirming the title: Hitman Absolution. The short, 27 second trailer, briefly showed Agent 47 attaching a silencer and a rattle snake coiled around his Silverballer pistol. It has been reported the game will be "familiar and yet a significantly different experience from other Hitman Games." Hitman Absolution Announced - PlayStation 3 News at IGN Keith Carradine has been hired to play the main villain, Blake Dexter. Marsha Thomason will voice Diana. 47's traditional voice actor, David Bateson, was unofficially dropped by IO Interactive and will likely be replaced. Jesper Kyd will not return to compose the musics. On May 10, 2012 a blog at Barcode Society officially unveiled the release date of Hitman: Absolution as November 20, 2012 and introduced Hitman: Sniper Challenge, a stand-alone Gamestop pre-order bonus for PS3 and Xbox 360. On May 30, 2012, IOI released E3 2012 trailer, called Attack of The Saints, showing Agent 47 against The Saints, a special team of assassins sent by ICA to kill him. The trailer received criticism for depicting the nuns in a sexual manner, which prompted Tore Blystad to apologize for the problem in E3 interview.IO Apologetic Over Hitman Trailer Controversy New Features A 16-minute preview of the game, Run For Your Life, the "The Art of the Kill" trailer and hands-on footage of the The King of Chinatown and Streets of Hope missions show that some new features of the game are: HUD * Map has been replaced with an Instinct Mode that shows the locations of NPCs and the routes they will take with a kind of x-ray vision similar to Eagle Vision in Assassin's Creed and Detective mode from Batman: Arkham City. * Mini-map is added to HUD, showing the positions of guards. * There is now a Purist Mode, where Instinct and HUD will be completely disabled Hitman Absolution Will Have Hardcore, Purist Modes * The HUD now contains a warning system alerting the player if 47 has been spotted by guards. It looks like a long white line that gradually turns into an arrow the longer the guard sees 47 or becomes suspicious of him. The arrow turns yellow when he physically attacks someone in front of others and red when guards are alerted. * The player is now notified by the HUD if 47 is trespassing or is visibly armed. * The top right of the HUD will show a picture of the Target(s) and their status, such as Alive, Dead, or Unconscious. Gameplay * Saves are replaced by checkpoints now. * There will be cinematic sequences during the missions. * Point shooting, which will allow 47 to place strategic shootings in slow motion to kill multiple enemies quickly at the cost of Instinct mode, similar to the Dead Eye mechanic in Red Dead Redemption or Mark And Execute from Splinter Cell Conviction. * Absolution will feature a "Contracts Mode", which allows players to select up to three targets from within any level to assassinate and create a custom made challenge that can be saved and shared online. They can bring in any weapons they like and use any weapons from within the level, but they have to be able to complete the contract they set up in order to be allowed to save the challenge.Barcode Society * 47 can take cover and peek around corners similar to most third person shooters. * 47 can do close-quarter kills in more ways than in Hitman: Blood Money, including with firearms and objects within the mission such as busts and bongs. He can apparently also do so with a head-on attack and without sneaking up behind his opponents. * 47 can now apparently hang on to ledges and move and can also grab NPCs above him when he does so and pull them over the edge, killing them. * 47 can now hide multiple bodies in the same container and also hide in containers already containing bodies. * 47 can use shadows as another way to hide. * 47 can navigate through vents, allowing him to travel undetected while also scanning the environment for enemies. * 47 can now pretend to surrender, useful for deceiving opponents. He can apparently then grab guards who approach him, disarm them and take them as a human shield. * 47 can now briefly conceal his face with his hand when walking past guards at the cost of Instinct and has to do so when he walks past someone who might blow his cover. * 47 can now interact with his environment to hide, such as in the Run For Your Life trailer, when he stands by a box of donuts pretending to eat one while disguised as a cop, and in The King of Chinatown, where he stands by a food stand and pretends to read a menu. * 47 can now trigger car alarms by hitting or shooting the car to create a distraction. Also, unlike in Blood Money, cars are now explosive. * If 47 is caught trespassing or doing some other suspicious activity by guards, the rest of the NPCs won't be alerted immediately like in Hitman: Blood Money. Instead, he will be held at gunpoint and will have a moment to gain control of the situation by killing them or knocking them out before they alert each other on the radio. * There are multiple objectives/achievements to unlock for each level, done through Challenges. Most of these deal with the way a target is eliminated or how many disguises 47 uses during a playthrough. The objectives are so varied that it's impossible to get them all during a single session, encouraging the player to replay levels and try different tactics. * The game now has a score system which gives points for actions such as killing discretely, hiding bodies and doing headshots and takes points for infractions like being spotted and killing civilians. The score is then apparently uploaded to leaderboards. Weapons * Not only can 47 disarm and knock opponents out, he can also melee kill them with his bare hands now. In the King of Chinatown demonstration at E3, which used the PlayStation version, the player uses the Square button to grab a target and pull him to the ground and then taps that button until the target is rendered unconscious. During the tapping, the player is given the option of pressing Triangle to break the targets neck, without the need of Fiber Wire (though it is still used, as seen in the Streets of Hope preview). * Some melee weapons, such as the bust, the bottle and the bong, will apparently break after being used. * Dual-wielding is still possible at least to some degree, as shown in The King of Chinatown demonstrations, but now 47 can switch from carrying two of the Silverballers to only carrying one and vice versa mid-mission, unlike in Hitman: Blood Money where the player had to choose between carrying one or two Silverballers before the mission started. In a screenshot, 47 is also seen dual-wielding a pair of handguns other than the Silverballers. * The circular inventory system has apparently been removed and replaced with a D-pad-like one that doesn't pause the game when brought up. 47 can also no longer carry an unlimited number of weapons but has to drop a weapon he has if he picks up one too many. * 47 can now find poison and sedatives in the levels. * There are now items that make noise and can be picked up and dropped and used to create distractions, such as radios (Streets of Hope) and toy robots (Rosewood Orphanage level). * The throwing mechanism has been improved with a lock-on system, at least when 47 throws weapons such as knives and axes. Apparently, when he throws other objects such as blunt weapons and explosives, the game now shows its trajectory to make aiming easier. Known Weapons For category, see here Firearms * Silverballers * Kazo TRG (used in the Sniper Challenge) * Agency Jagd P22g (Agency Gun Pack DLC) * Agency HX UMP (Agency Gun Pack DLC) * Ruger MkII (Pre-order) * Bronson 1928M (Pre-order) * Bartoli Custom (Pre-order) * FN FAL (an assault rifle; seen in the "Run for Your Life" playthrough) * Aries 24-7 (A handgun; seen in the "Run For Your Life" and "Streets of Hope" Playthroughs; known as the Taurus PT 24/7 In real life) (Was originally known as the "Mack 22") * Glock 17 (seen in the Rosewood Orphanage level preview) * Mossberg 500 (a shotgun; seen in the Rosewood Orphanage playthrough) * Z&M Model 60 (probably a revolver; seen in the "Streets of Hope" playthrough; possibly based on the S&W Model 60) * Swiss 3000 (apparently a handgun; seen in a The King of Chinatown demonstration; possibly based on the CZ2000) * ARZ 160 (an assault rifle; seen in the Introducing Contracts trailer) * SA .44 Auto (presumably a handgun; listed in the Introducing Contracts trailer) * Swiss Derringer (presumably a handgun; listed in the Introducing Contracts trailer) Melee Weapons * Knife * Brick * Bust * Baton * Fire axe * Bong * Power Cord * Icepick * Bottle * Hammer * Screwdriver * Syringe * Scissors * Dog's Bone * Crowbar * Wrench * Tomahawk * Axe * Baseball bat * Cross * Box Cutter Missions * A Personal Contract * Run for your Life ( Mission Nr. 1 ) * The King of Chinatown ( Mission Nr. 2) * Attack of the Saints * Streets of Hope ( Mission Nr. 9 ) Cover arts On May 14, 2011, three cover arts have surfaced, and they are all for the PlayStation 3. On March 7, 2012, the official cover art for Hitman: Absolution were shown at Barcode Society. It resembles the second pre-release cover art, though there are some differences, such as 47's face is now shown instead of blackened. Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 1.jpg|Experimental cover art 1 Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 2.jpg|Experimental cover art 2, which ended up being the official cover art. Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 3.jpg|Experimental cover art 3 Box_art_for_Hirman_Absolution.jpg|The official Hitman: Absolution cover arts for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC (left to right). Gallery Absolution Logo.jpg|''Hitman: Absolution'' logo hitman-absolution-embargo-11112.jpg|47 stabbing a gang member. 7211ha_ocd_03_online_20537.nphd.jpg|47 hiding a body in a closet. hitman-absolution-5.jpg|47 disguised as a gang member. hitman-absolution-pic-01.jpg|47 beating up a gang member. hitman-absolution-pic-09.jpg|47 about to ambush gang members. Hitman-Absolution-Screenshonts-Axe-Face.jpg|47 about to stab a gang member with an axe. Hitman Absolution 47 Sherrif outfit.jpg|Listen up, Hope. There's a new sheriff in town. Agent 47 building ledge.jpg|Agent 47 always observes every situation very carefully. 8139HITMAN ABSOLUTION BBQ SEASON.jpg|Mason McCready at a BBQ in Hope dlt7v39SE-c.jpg|Agent 47 disguised, setting up a trap. 385Hope News Times 2.jpg| Videos File:Hitman Absolution Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer. File:Hitman Absolution E3 2011 Trailer|E3 2011 Trailer. File:Hitman Absolution - Run For Your Life Playthrough|Run For Your Life Playthrough. File:Hitman Absolution - A Personal Contract VGA 2011 Trailer|A Personal Contract. File:Hitman Absolution (VG) () - Attack Of The Saints trailer|Attack of the Saints. File:Introducing Agent 47 - Hitman Absolution Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer. File:Hitman Absolution Gamescom 2012 Introducing Contracts Trailer HD|Gamescom Introducing Contracts Trailer File:Hitman Absolution (VG) (2012) - Contracts trailer|Contracts Trailer References External links * Barcode Society Category:Games Category:Hitman: Absolution